What in the Nine Hells?
by Like u would care
Summary: I randomly came up with this when me and my friend where talking during lunch. We were talking about how funny it would be for characters in video games and stories to react to reading fan fictions about themselves that we the fans have written. This is just a humorous little thing I am typing up, I hope you all enjoy.


What in the nine Hells?

**This is just something random I had thought of and laughed about with a friend. It is just a quick one shot and the beginning is meant to be a joke about "if they ever read our work" type of thing. I hope you enjoy it, see you all next time.**

**-Like u would care**

**I do not own Darksiders 1/2 **

It was a calm day in the Horsemen's realm. It is pretty well known that each of them have gone to Earth and it would only be acceptable if they knew how to use human technology. Well guess which of the Horsemen decided to bring a chunk of the internet home with him and stashed it in his room?

You probably guessed it. Strife.

The quiet atmosphere of the day was smooth throughout the morning for Death, until he was walking down the hallway to his room, but made the mistake of passing Strife's room, where he could hear wild laughter.

He raised an eyebrow of suspicion. What the hell was Strife dying in laughter about?

Death went to his door and knocked.

"Strife, what the hell are you cracking up about?" Death demanded. Strife's laughter had died down a level and he stumbled over to his door. Strife was holding his stomach and Death could see the light marks of laughing tears on his brother's cheeks.

"Holy hell Death! You need to get your ass in here and read this!" Strife said, barely able to say a sentence without laughing between words.

"Hold on though, I need to go get War first!" Strife said, He leaned back and laughed, remembering something he saw on the computer. Death let him pass and watched him go. He mumbled something under his breath and turned to the computer Strife had set up at his desk.

Death walked over and looked over the lit up screen. He was tempted to read it, but decided to wait for Strife to return and explain to him what this was about.

War was sitting in his room reading a book on his bed. Strife knocked on his door, after calming his laughter. His younger brother got up and answered.

"Yes?" War asked, a little annoyed Strife would interrupt him.

"I need you to come with me to my room. I need to show you something." Strife explained, a smirk crossing his face under his mask. War narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously but nodded. He tossed the book on his bed and followed Strife down the hall.

Death was waiting for them, leaning against the wall by Strife's computer.

"Alright, War is here. Explain what the you want to show us." Death demanded. Strife sat in his chair and scrolled to the top of the page.

"I want you two to read this. At the same time." Strife said.

**(This is going to be a fake story btw guys lol)**

Death rolled his eyes and leaned over to see the screen better. War read from where he was.

"One of you read it aloud." Strife snickered. Death sighed.

"Night Visits. Chapter one. It was dark and chilly. The cold atmosphere of the night and moon had kept the horsemen in their beds. All except one. Death could not sleep. He missed companionship of a certain brother…?" Death slowed his speech in confusion.

"What is this about Strife?" Death asked, his brows going down to try and wrap his head around this story. Strife was holding a hand over where his mouth was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Just keep reading!" Strife said. Death and War exchanged a glance. Death turned back to the screen and continued to read.

"The brother who he missed was War…" Death hesitated, not sure of where this was going.

"He climbed out of bed and went to War's room. He knocked a few times, hoping he would answer. War eventually did. He was shirtless and the older brother was a bit surprised, a blush coming to his face- Strife what the hell is this?" Death demanded, turning back to him with an angry frown.

"This is fucking gold! Ha-ha! Oh Creator, keep reading! You're so close to the best part!" Strife said, laughing so hard he could barely keep up with what was going on around him. War and Death sat there with dumb expressions.

"Strife! What the hell did you just make us read?" War demanded, reaching out and grabbing Strife by the neck.

"It's a smut! About you and Death get funky!" Strife said. He was hysterical. Death was appalled.

"Did you write that!?" Death snarled. Strife shook his head when War put him down.

"The humans did! They wrote a story about you two together!" Strife said. The room was quiet, except for Strife who was trying to calm down.

"Here, here as an apology for scarring you like that, I have another story I want to show you." Strife said, sitting back down in his chair. He clicked about the screen a few times and pulled up another page similar to the last one.

"Alright, read it." Strife said, leaning back in his chair. Death and War did, and were shocked again. The whole story was revolved around Fury doing… exactly what you think…

"Strife… what in the nine hells…" Death whispered. Strife was chuckling. Death couldn't deny he was aroused by that story, but felt wrong about it.

He was about to say something, but someone interrupted.

"What are you boys doing? I would think you would all be in here if you were fighting." Fury's voice chimed from the door. She spotted the computer between all of them.

"What are you doing on that?" Fury asked. Death, War and Strife were on frozen. They couldn't let her see the screen. Strife whirled around and moved as fast as he could to close it, but Fury had caught his hand.

"Hey now, I'm your sister, I'm sure I can join." Fury said. She moved his hand away and started to read. War and Death and Strife had panic running through them. If Fury knew they were reading that, they had no idea how she would react.

Fury had read through most of it, not giving the boys enough time to move away. Fury straightened her posture and turned to them.

"Is this what you do when I'm not around? Read erotic writings about me?" Fury demanded, her tone becoming angry.

"No. Of course not." Death answered. He regretted it immediately. Fury had picked up the computer as quick as lightning and threw it at War and strutted angrily up to Death and slapped him and Strife.

"Do not bring another one of those-"She pointed to the computer,

"-home ever again!" Fury growled. She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.


End file.
